


A Revalation

by twitchtipthegnawer



Series: A Million Ways to Fall in Love [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Clothed Sex, Come Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Voyeurism, holy shit i am going to hell look at all those taGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Not so cocky now, are you?' Ezio’s double muttered triumphantly. The only answer Ezio could give was a long, drawn out growl that dwindled to a moan as the fingers inside him fluttered suddenly. 'Mio dio, was I ever so impatient?' Ezio’s hips rocking down on the fingers inside him were enough answer that no verbal one was needed, not that Ezio could have offered one at this point."</p><p>Ezio from assassin's creed 2 meets his revalations self... and well, what would you expect them to do? Pwp, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Revalation

The night was still new when Ezio found himself strolling down the street towards his temporary home, the piece of Eden heavy in one of his many pockets. He slipped a hand in with it to trace the intricate patterns on the surface of the ball, each of the little grooves letting off an almost imperceptible warmth. He found it oddly comforting, and was quite relaxed when a sudden burst of white-gold light illuminated the dusk with silent thunder, causing him to jump into a fighting position that pulled the piece of Eden from his pocket along with his hand, letting it fall to the ground with a heavy thump.

Ezio’s heart leapt to his throat at the dull thud of the heavy ball hitting the cobblestone road. Quick as a snake, he reached out to pick it up and stow it safely away again, but a figure who had not been there a moment before had already snatched it away. Ezio nearly pounced on the stranger, sure they were a Templar sent to retrieve the treasured artifact, only to freeze at the last moment as they locked eyes and he found that he was staring at himself. 

Nearly himself, he amended; the mirror standing across from him was all but perfect. The differences were minuscule but many; a neatly trimmed beard on his chin, speckled with grey; cropped hair exposing a neck more thickly marred with scars than Ezio’s own; a larger frame, not so much taller as wider (though he was taller too, if only slightly). His shoulders stretched broader than Ezio was used to seeing in his reflection, and his arms were corded with strong muscle that was clearly visible even under the robes he wore, which themselves were identical to Ezio’s own. He swallowed hard, and felt a small thrill of fear as he gazed into the golden eyes of an experienced predator. This must be what his targets felt when they saw him coming, he realized.

Ezio’s imperfect double smiled, flashing a row of straight, white teeth identical to Ezio’s own, down to a small chip he’d gotten fist fighting back in Firenze. “Hello, Ezio,” he said, bowing in a way that was more mocking than respectful. “I’ve been expecting you.” The confident smirk in his voice grated on Ezio’s nerves, and he subconsciously took a step forward, challenging the stranger wordlessly.

“Who are you?” Ezio demanded, and he was mortified to find that a slight tremble in his voice betrayed how badly he was shaken by the encounter already. “How did you get here?” He had a feeling he already knew the answers to both of those questions, but he had to be sure.

The double shook his head, still smiling widely enough to show off faint lines around his face, betraying his age. “You already know, but for the sake of your pride…” He held his arms out to his sides in a grand gesture, his muscles flexing as he moved. “I am Ezio Auditore, of a few years from now,” the smile widened, “and you brought me here, ragazzo.”

Ezio, already on edge, bristled at the insult, harmless as it was. “Prove it,” he demanded, taking another step towards his strangely alluring copycat. “What is something that only I would know?”

Of all the things he might have expected to hear from the other’s mouth at the question, he did not expect what was said next. “At this very moment you are wearing something which was a gift from Leonardo,” he said, eyes glittering. “It is not something you would wish most people to see.” Despite himself, Ezio stuttered. Of all the secrets he could have chosen, did he have to pick that one?

Though it wasn’t precisely something only he would know, Ezio didn’t want to risk spilling more of his secrets to the world. “Very well, say I believe you,” he said, when he had finally gotten his shocked reaction under control. Stranger things had happened, after all. “Will you give me the piece of Eden back now?” His eyes flicked down to it, then back up to his older twin’s, a bit of anxiety in the movement. What if his older self were to go back to his time, and take the piece of Eden with him? How could Ezio explain its disappearance?

A gentle snort was all the warning Ezio got before the ball was being tossed to him, the deceptively effortless flick of his double’s wrist not displaying an ounce of the solid weight that met Ezio’s hands when he caught it. “Of course, ragazzo,” he said, smile relaxed and confident. “But be careful with it. You would not want me to leave before you got a chance to show me to our dear friend Leonardo, would you?” Ezio’s breath picked up at those words. The man was right, Leonardo would be ecstatic to see this new manifestation of the piece’s powers. At the expectation of seeing his beloved friend’s smile, Ezio was already cheering up.

They made good time to Leonardo’s studio, the two of them moving with a familiarity of the landscape that left Ezio partially fascinated and partially disturbed. It was strange to think of the man running beside him as himself, albeit a more experienced, older self. There was something uncanny in the way the hands seemed so familiar, yet so strange, laced with both old scars and new. At least Leonardo, with his endless scientist’s curiosity, would not be perturbed by this; his best friend’s reaction was something to look forward to indeed, and when he finally knocked on the door to Leonardo’s workshop his smile was genuine.

Leonardo’s surprised smile answered Ezio’s when he opened the door. “Ezio!” He exclaimed, his arms opening for a warm hug. “I have not seen you in too long amico mio! Come in, come in. What have you brought me this time?” His enthusiasm was catching, and Ezio found himself excited just by being near him.

“Today is a special day, Leonardo,” he said, catching his friend by his shoulders to stop him from retreating back into the house without seeing the person behind him. “I have brought you… Myself!” With a quick step to the side, Ezio brought his double into view.

The effect on Leonardo was as immediate as it was unexpected. Though he had the same wondering look he often got when approached with a new problem or phenomenon, his pupils also dilated, and his mouth opened slightly, his tongue flicking out to lick his bottom lip. Ezio flushed, recognizing the reaction from just the night before. Leonardo liked the way this new Ezio looked, liked it enough to want to do something about it.

“How… How did you manage this?” Leo said at last, when the pause had grown barely too long to be comfortable. “This is… Miraculous! Real time travel? Quick, you must come in, I have so many questions!” Ezio trailed after him, a bit wary now that he had become aware of his potential… Well, he wasn’t exactly a rival, seeing as it was himself. He supposed he should be flattered, really, that Leonardo would still find him so desirable in so many years, but a piece of him burned at Leonardo looking at anyone but himself, and himself now, like that.

It wasn’t until they had all situated themselves in the workshop, abandoned now that the assistants had all left for the day, that Ezio thought to look for his double’s reaction to Leonardo. He was surprised to find the man’s eyes tracking him, golden gaze soft as he watched Leonardo search for a clean piece of parchment or paper to take notes on. The look was more than tender, and Ezio wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed by or jealous of it. He wondered, briefly, if that was what he looked like when he watched Leonardo at work now.

Leonardo returned to them quickly, a few items in his hands making both Ezios’ eyebrows raise in question. “So,” he began, attempting to be businesslike despite almost buzzing with enthusiasm. “How did you summon yourself here? Was it the piece of Eden?” Ezio exchanged a glance with himself at the question.

Leaning against a nearby table, Ezio answered. “It was, amico mio,” he confirmed, eyeing the way Leonardo was measuring his double’s shoulder width with a piece of measuring tape. Was it necessary for him to stand so close? “But I am sorry, I am not sure how I did it. I was not paying attention, simply idly tracing the shapes on it.”

The disappointment was plain in Leonardo’s eyes when he stepped back from Ezio’s double to scrawl something down on the scrap of paper he had brought. “Ah, I see,” he said, returning to measure from the older Ezio’s hand from thumb-tip to wrist. “So the experiment can likely not be duplicated. Or at least, not safely.” Next, he stretched the tape to its fullest and attempted to measure Ezio’s full height, but it was not long enough. A small smile broke out on both their faces.

The older Ezio’s hand suddenly reached out for Leonardo’s, catching it as he tried to lower it, for another measurement no doubt. He brought the hand to his lips, kissing the back of it in a movement that should not have looked so inappropriate as it did. “Do not fret bello, there are plenty of other experiments we can do safely,” he smirked down at the smaller man, watching him swallow hard.

Ezio could hardly believe his eyes. While he was sure his older self was used to bring intimate with his own Leonardo, surely he must understand how callous it was to flirt with Leonardo right in front of him? He could feel his lip curling in possessive anger, and before he could think words were spitting out of his mouth. “So, veccio uomo,” Leonardo’s mouth popped open in a surprised “o,” and he scrambled to escape when Ezio stalked forward, nearly trapping Leonardo between him and his target. “Please do not tell me I am going to have to deal with impotence in my old age. It would be a tragedy to deprive the world of the skills of the Auditore men.”

Now it was the other Ezio’s turn to bristle. “Do not worry, ragazzo,” he nearly spit the words directly into Ezio’s mouth, they were standing so close together. “You will be happy to know you lose none of your energy as you age.” Out of the corner of his eye, Ezio saw Leonardo’s face, bright red with embarrassment- though why, Ezio couldn’t say at the moment, he was so preoccupied with his challenge.

“Prove it,” once again he demanded of his double a price for his cooperation, and once again he received it in a way he did not expect.

The older Ezio’s lips came down on his with more violence than he had ever been kissed with before. His beard was coarser than Leonardo’s ever was, the short bristles scraping his cheeks. He bit the lips that moved against his, tilted his head to get a better angle to prove his dominance, but all the same felt a tongue breaching his mouth when he gasped at the feeling of warm, strong hands on his butt, pressing their hips together.

Ezio’s eyes slammed shut, the soft kneading of those skilled hands making his flesh feel heated even through the cloth of his trousers. He moaned, and heard an answering sound not from the man pressed against him, but from only a few feet away. A small whine pierced through the room, making both men pause in their heated kiss to look at Leonardo, his mouth open and panting.

Though Ezio opened his mouth to give an offer to his friend, it was the other who spoke first. “Go sit there,” he ordered, tone gruff and nearly a full octave deeper than Ezio’s ever got. He gestured with his head to a soft, cushiony chair that Leonardo used for posing models. “Do not touch yourself, and do not look away.” Leonardo nodded enthusiastically, backing into the chair clumsily, unwilling to take his eyes from the sight before him.

For a moment, Ezio wanted to argue with his older self, to say that Leonardo should join them now, but the thought was driven from his mind with a knee shoved roughly between his legs, and an open mouth on his neck sucking bruises into his skin. Not one to be outdone, he began taking apart the intricate buckles and clasps holding together the robe as only a fellow assassin would know how, making quick work of it.

Any further noises Leonardo made were swallowed by the matching growls that rose from their throats, one significantly deeper than the other. Mio dio, Ezio thought, and I had thought I sounded good now. And then he did not think anything at all, because a clever hand had snuck under his robes and was teasing his chest mercilessly.

Another moan burst from Ezio’s lips, this one even louder than the last. His double, on the other hand, was making no such embarrassing sounds. Determined to change that, Ezio suddenly reached for the man’s throat, his grip strong enough to make his labored breathing choke off for a moment. Their eyes met in a challenge, and Ezio nearly released his hold, but before he could his double was leaning down again, biting at his neck until he felt warm blood drip down it.

Ezio’s mouth opened to let out an angry snarl, and as it did he caught sight of Leonardo sitting to the side of their show. Leonardo’s eyes were glazed over, the pupils blown out with lust. One hand gripped his thigh so tightly it was sure to leave bruises, and his clothing appeared to be in a state of disarray, as though he had started to pull it off and gotten impatient. In a moment Ezio’s bared teeth became a smirk, and he regained enough of his balance to push his double back a pace, so the small of his back was pressed to the edge of one of the many work tables. The other pulled back and gave him a confused look for a moment; only a second later, however, he had followed Ezio’s gaze and smiled widely.

They moved together then, their bodies angling to give Leonardo a better view. Their kisses were still biting, more anger than affection, but it was no longer for the sake of competition. Now, they were fighting to see who would make Leonardo break first. The double’s hands tugged at Ezio’s cloak, loosening it so that it exposed a good deal of his muscled chest, and Ezio raked his nails down his double’s spine, forcing him to arch his back. Every movement felt strangely exaggerated, less heated than before, but the sounds coming from the chair in the corner made it more than worth it.

With his head cleared slightly, Ezio managed to restrain himself from total embarrassment when a hand finally, finally, slipped into his trousers to caress him over the tight straps of his specially made pants. As it was, his chin hit his chest and he gazed downwards, panting hard. The older man’s skin was just a shade darker than his, Ezio noticed absentmindedly, his gaze locked on the place where a hand disappeared into the dark cloth of the trousers Ezio suddenly desperately wished to be rid of. A quiet chuckle made his head snap up, ready to retort with his usual quick wit, but the look on his double’s face, all dark desire, silenced the words on his tongue. Softly, his hips rocked into the tightening grip.

“Please,” came a soft cry, and for a moment Ezio thought it had been from his own lips, before he saw his double’s head turned to look at Leonardo. His heart rate picked up, suddenly impatient to know what exactly Leonardo was begging for.  
A short pause where Ezio felt he was not being touched nearly enough followed, but it was only a moment before his double was growling, “where did you keep your oil? I no longer remember.” Ezio’s cheeks heated, but a smirk tilted his lips up. Yes, he was looking forward to that. 

Leonardo scrambled to look for the small glass jar, even more frantic now than he had been earlier. It was hidden in a far corner of the room, Ezio knew, but his double did not leave him wanting while they waited. His head dipped to mouth at Ezio’s chest, his fingers pushing aside the straps of Ezio’s pants and stroking his skin directly at last while his tongue laved across a nipple. Ezio nearly purred his encouragement, his nails scraping the other’s back again. This time, they came away wet with crescents of blood.

By the time Leonardo finally made his way over to them, tripping over his own feet in his eagerness but never dropping the jar, Ezio was practically trembling with need. His double took the jar gracefully, calmly dismissing Leonardo to go back to his chair despite the painful hardness Ezio could feel pressed to his lower stomach. When a slicked finger at last made its way inside him, Ezio could not help but to tease him, in the hopes he would move faster. “V-veccio uomo, could you move a bit, ah, more quickly? Or is that t-too strenuous at your age.”

Despite the small stutter that arousal lent to Ezio’s words, he had the intended effect. His double’s jaw tensing was the only warning Ezio got before suddenly there was another finger inside him, both thrusting as deep as they could go and scissoring him mercilessly. Ezio gasped, and the other smiled smugly. “Do not worry, ragazzo,” he growled back, “I can still outrun a child like you.” Any retort Ezio had hoped to give was scattered the moment his double’s fingers pressed to his prostate, rubbing it harshly.

Though Ezio was loathe to admit it, his double knew exactly how to prepare him such that he was turnned into a drooling mess as quickly as possible. It made sense, he would realize later, given that they would like the same things, as they were the same person. Every thrust of his fingers hit Ezio’s prostrate head on, with almost enough pressure to be painful. The strangled sounds Ezio could not manage to stifle were downright sinful, and from the corner of his eye he could see Leonardo being reduced to fruitless thrusts of his hips against air at the sight.

“Not so cocky now, are you?” Ezio’s double muttered triumphantly. The only answer Ezio could give was a long, drawn out growl that dwindled to a moan as the fingers inside him fluttered suddenly. “Mio dio, was I ever so impatient?” Ezio’s hips rocking down on the fingers inside him were enough answer that no verbal one was needed, not that Ezio could have offered one at this point.

The double’s hands moved in tandem, one pumping the length of Ezio’s cock, the other stretching him with three thick fingers. “I must teach you some patience, I think,” he said, pulling his fingers out only to slap the back of Ezio’s upper thigh, hard enough for Ezio to feel a bruise forming nearly immediately. The pain of it sent shivers up his spine, his skin prickling with goosebumps. “I think fucking you until you cannot walk will do nicely.”

In a movement faster than anything Ezio could manage himself in a state of such arousal, the older man had flipped them, hiked Ezio up so that he was sitting on the table, and yanked his pants down far enough to leave him exposed. The head of his dick was left curving up towards his stomach, drooling precum while his double’s was freed as well, revealing that he was just as hard. Ezio wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, barely having time to brace his arms on the table before he was being filled, his inner walls stretching until lances of pain went through him.

A dark laugh came from somewhere very near Ezio’s ear. “Aren’t we the pair?” The other’s voice asked, pitched low enough to send rumbles through Ezio’s chest where they were pressed together. “So fond of pain,” a sharp thrust punctuated the statement, making Ezio cry out. “Does he know yet?” Ezio shook, opening his eyes to see Leonardo’s wide, unblinking, staring at him in rapture.

How could he, Ezio wanted to answer, when I did not know myself until now? But the words were driven from him with a sharp, perfectly angled thrust. He was certain that the other knew the answer already anyway, so settled for scratching his sides hard enough to leave long, red welts. If he could not force himself to be coherent, he would at least give himself something to remember the night by.

At the sound of a long, drawn out cry from Leonardo, Ezio opened his eyes, wondering when he had closed them. As much of a mess as he was sure he was, covered in sweat and blood and spit, Leonardo appeared to be impossibly worse, his hands clenching on the fabric of his clothing but refusing to outright touch himself, as he had been ordered to. It was delicious, Leonardo totally lost to the sight of Ezio’s body, or bodies, on display for him.

With another buck of his hips, Ezio was forced to break eye contact to cling to the man pressed against him instead. Each thrust was deep and powerful, jostling him enough that it took all of his strength to hold himself steady. His double seemed determined to break the table with the force he was using to pound into Ezio, and his grip on Ezio’s hips was bruising, leaving him sore.

It did not take long for their bodies to tense together, the heat in Ezio’s stomach uncoiling, cum spilling across his stomach and dribbling down the side of his dick. His double pressed him against the table, enough pressure on him that it was hard to breathe. A moment later he could feel warmth flooding his stomach, his double’s cum dripping down his thighs onto the table below. They sat together, catching their breath, Ezio’s cum cooling between them. Only the sound of Leonardo begging, “please, please,” pulled them away from the pleasant daze.

The elder Ezio chuckled softly. “Leonardo, perhaps it would be easier for us to help you if you divested yourself of some of your clothes.” Leonardo nodded eagerly, undressing properly while the Ezios disentangled themselves and moved to join him. Though Ezio tried his hardest to walk normally, he could feel a slight limp in his steps, and knew his double was laughing silently behind him.

Thanks to his slower pace, Ezio’s double arrived at the armchair Leonardo was sitting in before him, and Ezio was treated to the sight of Leonardo, naked and so hard that the head of his dick was nearly purple, arching his back as the double went on his knees and began to mouth up the inside of one of Leonardo’s spread thighs. As much as Ezio loved putting on a show for Leonardo, he had to admit that he would never have the natural ability to look so effortlessly appealing as Leonardo did, with his blond hair in disarray, curls sticking to his neck with sweat.

Ezio fell to his knees beside his double, reaching up to rub his palms up and down Leonardo’s sides firmly as he nuzzled the crease between Leonardo’s thigh and crotch. He chuckled at Leonardo’s reaction, knowing that the rumble of it so close to his dick would tease Leonardo even closer to desperation. Beside him, his double sucked a mark into Leonardo’s inner thigh, and Ezio found himself grateful that Leonardo was flexible enough to accommodate both of them so close to him at once.

Leonardo, for his part, seemed to be in heaven. He had a hand in each Ezio’s hair, ruffling the dark locks, half shorn and half luxuriously long. Lips were on his cock, his balls, leaving spit dripping down his thighs and between his cheeks. He panted out their name, over and over, begging for fingers inside him, a cock fucking him. If Ezio’s mouth had not been preoccupied, he would have smiled. As it was, however, he was happy to oblige the pleading man.

Between the two of them, it did not take long to finger Leonardo wider open than Ezio ever had before. His double took it upon himself to prevent Leonardo from cumming while they prepared him, gaze smoldering up as he circled his fingers around Leonardo’s cock and squeezed tightly enough that Ezio was certain it must be painful. “Not yet, bello,” he said each time, his lips teasing the head of Leonardo’s dick as he spoke. Ezio found himself staring at the scene in rapture, enjoying the sight almost as much as he liked the feeling of Leonardo’s muscles clenched around four of his fingers.

When at last they deemed that Leonardo was ready for the both of them, he had long ago been pushed past the point of speech. Still, this did not prevent either Ezio from speaking to him, one voice an octave lower than the other. “Come, amore mio,” Ezio said, his voice gentle. He stood, capturing Leonardo around the waist and hauling him after him so that his double could slip in behind him. Leonardo was tense against him, his flushed face warm even against Ezio’s. Impatient for them to begin, Leonardo began to nip Ezio’s ear, moving to his jaw when Ezio slipped his hands around to grip and spread Leonardo’s cheeks.

Slowly, moving carefully so as not to hurt their lover, the double gripped Leonardo’s hips and angled himself, pressing into him at a torturously slow pace. Leonardo’s back arched, a cry of “Ezio!” making the younger move with renewed urgency. He pressed himself to Leonardo’s front, taking his cock in his hand and pushing in beside his double at a speed that was perhaps not advisable, though by the way Leonardo gasped and clung to him it certainly seemed to be enjoyable.

Though the double seemed to be as in control as ever, Ezio found that he was still rock hard inside Leonardo, and his face pressed to the crook of Leonardo’s neck could very well be hidden to disguise a blush. Even now, Ezio could feel himself wanting to compete, and so he bucked his hips harder, faster, jostling Leonardo between them and pressing his stomach, warm with the cum inside it, against Leonardo’s erection. The added friction against his cock made the double cry out in a low, rumbling moan that Ezio answered with a keen of his own.

Leonardo came first, waves of pleasure tearing through him quickly now that he was permitted it. His internal muscles clamped down while cum dribbled out of his cock, pulling both Ezio’s over the edge with him. The two men both came inside him, leaving him with a slight bump in his stomach that he stared down at with teary, sated eyes. Ezio lay pressed against him, panting, not paying any mind to the fact that his double must be feeling somewhat smothered under the weight of two fully grown men.

It was only a moment before his double tugged on Ezio’s wrist, catching his eye and glaring in a reprimanding way that simply made Ezio roll his eyes. Still, he stood up on wobbling legs, stroking Leonardo’s cheeks as his lover blinked slowly. “Up now, amore mio,” he said quietly, his voice slightly hoarse from the number of sounds he had made so recently. “It is time to go to find a more comfortable place to rest.”

Leonardo nodded absentmindedly, only answering with a tiny whimpering noise when he stood and the double’s cock slipped out of him, allowing a thin stream of cum to leak down his leg. With an Ezio on either side to support him, they together made their way to Leonardo’s bedroom, cramming themselves into a bed that was not truthfully meant to hold three adults. Ezio found it difficult to care, however, when he was surrounded by the scent of Leonardo’s sweat, and with his nose buried in Leonardo’s hair and his two orgasms having exhausted him it was not long until he fell asleep to the sound of Leonardo’s gentle breathing, his double on the other side of Leonardo smiling softly as he fell unconscious as well.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ezio woke when the light streaming through the window was still the pale blue of very early morning. He squinted down at the foot of the bed, taking a moment before he realized that the figure sitting there was the double from the night before. Ah, the thought, so it had not been a particularly satisfying dream.

The double turned to look down at him when he heard Ezio move, and his eyes were gentle as he gazed down at the bleary-eyed youth. “Thank you,” he said softly, and Ezio realized with some alarm that he was fully dressed, and holding the piece of Eden in one hand. “I truly needed last night.” He nodded at Ezio in such a way as to convey all the respect his bow from the day before had denied, and then his fingers were flicking across the piece of Eden, moving faster than Ezio could follow. There was a flash of light, and then a hollow thud as the ball hit the ground, released from the grip of the older man. Ezio rubbed his eyes, sitting up and shaking his head. What had that been about?

Looking down at Leonardo, still peacefully sleeping, he thought he might know.

**Author's Note:**

> This took..... so long to write..... partly because i've never played an ac game lmao.... so i hope it's good despite that.


End file.
